1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to, in general, glazing tools, and, more particularly, to a manual tool for installing and removing the eastomeric gasket used to effect a fluid seal about a window installed in a metallic frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installation or removal of window glass into metal framed sashes, typically aluminum, includes installation or removal of an elastomeric gasket for effectuating a fluid seal between the window glass and the window frame. Such gasket material is shipped in the form of long continuous strips rolled on a spool of material.
After the window glass is set in the metal frame, the continuous gasket material is forced in between the metal frame and the window glass.
To effect such an installation, a continuous strip of gasket material is measured to a near fit with the window frame and cut from the rest of the continuous strip on the spool with a knife or a compression cutting tool, such as diagonals, or a scissors-type tool, such as shears or snips. Generally, compression cutting tools are preferred because this tool is less hazardous to use because of the reduced risk of cutting the operator, and it is easier to cut a straight edge thereacross.
Thereafterwards, the gasket material is poked or jammed inbetween the window frame and the window glass with the end of a flat-blade tool to start the gasket in its fluid sealing position.
Once the gasket material is started, the balance of the gasket is forced therebetween by the use of a rolling wheel mounted on a handle.
Removal of the gasket material is accomplished by plunging the flat blade between the metal window frame and the gasket and prying up an edge of the gasket and pulling it out the rest of the way. Once this occurs, the balance of the gasket material is removed by pulling the strip from its compression fitted fluid sealing position.
As can readily be seen, the prior art installation and removal technique required the use of at least three separate tools.
The use of three separate tools is not only time-consuming but expensive.
If one tool should be misplaced, the procedure cannot be accomplished.
Glazers are paid on a per window installation basis. Time, therefore, is money. It is to this end that the present device was invented so that the above-mentioned problems could be overcome.